Heartbreaker
by DramaQueenAf
Summary: Version revisitée de la rupture entre Piper et Alex ;)


AN : Hello !

Voici ma version de la rupture douloureuse entre Alex et Piper, j'ai voulu montrer à quel point cette rupture affecte Alex pour faire ressortir la force du lien qu'elle avait avec Piper (bien évidemment je ne possède ni l'histoire ni les personnages), j'espère que vous aimerez )

Si vous avez des suggestions ou même des critiques/remarques/conseils n'hésitez pas !

Heartbreaker

Après tant de mois passés ensembles, tant d'aventures vécues, tant de pays visités, Alex et Piper étaient sur le point de se séparer.

« Tu es sans cœur ! Comment tu peux me laisser tomber maintenant ? M'abandonner de la sorte ? Ma mère vient de mourir… » dit Alex, la voix pleine d'émotion, les yeux abattus.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne pensait que leur histoire s'arrêterait là et de cette façon mais malheureusement l'issue était inévitable.

Alex était en pleurs et Piper savait que si elle ne partait pas maintenant elle ne le ferait jamais parce qu'elle se savait trop sensibles aux sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa petite-amie dans un tel état ce qui la toucha profondément malgré sa résolution : partir tant qu'il en est encore temps, sortir de cette vie qui lui semblait trop dangereuse à présent

Mais sa décision était prise, _il le faut_ pensa-elle.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas… » Commença Alex, le regard empli de peine et d'incompréhension.

« Oh ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette situation ne peut plus durer, tu m'avais promis Alex ! Promis que jamais tu ne me demanderais de faire ça encore une fois, jamais !»

« Je sais Piper mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide… »

« Et alors ? tu n'as pas assez de mules ? Pourtant tu sors tous les soirs pour séduire d'innocentes jeunes femmes et les manipuler afin d'arriver à tes fins ! Je n'en suis qu'une parmi d'autres en fait c'est ça ? » Piper était au bord de la crise de nerf, elle tremblait de rage.

« Non c'est faux ! Crois-moi Piper je t'aime réellement et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… » sa voix se brisa.

« Alex je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance à présent, tu m'as mise en danger bordel ! Tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu me faire tuer à cause de tes conneries si je n'avais pas retrouvé cette foutue valise ? Et ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

L'ultimatum avait été posé quelques semaines plus tôt à la minute où elles étaient arrivées dans la chambre d'hôtel à Bruxelles. Mais Alex s'était empressée de se faire pardonner en usant de son charme magique qui avait le don de faire perdre ses moyens à quiconque avait la chance (ou le malheur) d'y être confronté.

« Piper si tu pars je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, tu as même rencontré ma mère, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant ce qui prouve à quel point je tiens à toi, honnêtement. »

L'évocation de cette rencontre valut pour Alex un sanglot qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Alex était désemparée, pour la première depuis si longtemps, elle qui était d'ordinaire une maniaque du contrôle ne laissant jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus, c'était une sorte de carapace la protégeant de la pire faiblesse humaine : l'amour.

Mais sa rencontre avec Piper avait brisé quasiment instantanément les murs de protection qu'elle avait érigée durant des années, laissant son cœur à découvert.

L'attitude non-chalente de Piper à cet instant en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait faire à présent, elle était déterminée, pas une once de regret, juste un regard froid, dénué d'émotions.

S'en était fini.

Sans un autre mot Piper attrapa sa valise et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte de la chambre, prête à laisser derrière elle l'amour de sa vie.

« S'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en supplie Piper ! » C'était la voix du désespoir qui parlait à présent.

Piper se retourna une dernière fois, lança un dernier regard à Alex qui s'était alors mise à genoux puis elle partit.

Ce soir-là, le cœur brisé, Alex noya son chagrin dans la drogue, seule femme qui resterait toujours à ses côtés peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Les deux à qui elle tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie étant parties pour de bon.


End file.
